I kissed a girl
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [UA] [Yuri] Crystal se removió un poco inquieta, la intensidad de esos ojos marrones estaba a punto de derretirla.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Regalo de cumpleaños para mi adorada Al, espero que te guste mujer. Un regalo atrasado pero con amor *corazón gay*

**Advertencias: **Lime, Yuri.

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yuri considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p>I kissed a girl<p>

_Desde que el sexo se volvió fácil de conseguir, el amor de volvió difícil de encontrar_

Crystal suspiró cuando llegó al local donde Silver la había casi llevado a rastras, se sentía fuera de lugar en aquel sitio; ella era más de estar en una biblioteca o preocupándose por su tesis que para ese momento ocupaba toda su vida. Graduarse con honores da la universidad de ciencias más prestigiosa del país era su meta y ni siquiera algo tan trivial como su cumpleaños debía desviarla de ella.

— ¿Estás lista?

Aunque se negara sabía que su pelirrojo amigo no pararía hasta meterla dentro y no porque a él le encantaran ese tipo de clubes o siquiera disfrutara del contacto humano; Gold los había arrastrado a ambos en aquello y por lo que podía apreciar tenía a Silver agarrado fuertemente de las bolas, el porqué no quería ni imaginarlo.

Ambos entraron al local, la música casi hizo que los oídos de la morena sangraran y un _tum, tum_ apareciera en su sien. Definitivamente ella no pertenecía a ese ambiente. Como si lo intuyera, Silver la tomó del brazo y la arrastró hasta la mesa más alejada del equipo de sonido sentándola casi a la fuerza.

—Mira, no hagamos esto más difícil para los dos— por alguna extraña razón, Crystal podría haber jurado que Silver estaba sonrojado; pero las extrañas luces de colores y el pelo rojo del chico no estaban a su favor lo que hacía difícil de decidir—, toma una o dos copas y después podemos irnos.

—Me estoy preguntando cómo te dejaste convencer— murmuró la chica y el pelirrojo gruñó.

—Descubrió lo mío con Yellow— contestó Silver casi con tono seco, Crystal era la única que sabía de esa extraña relación y como la rubia intentaba mantenerlo escondido de su hermano mayor por miedo a que lastimara a su amigo.

—Y no quieres que Lance lo sepa aun. —Intuyó Crys preocupada—, ese hombre y su complejo de hermano es de temer.

Silver le sonrió despeinando el cabello negro, las dos coletas que siempre llevaba ahora no existían por lo que era más fácil alborotar los mechones tan bien cuidados. Crystal se rió por el comportamiento de su mejor amigo, entonces tomó su mano y la apretó con una promesa silenciosa; resistiría esa pesadilla por él.

Cuando Gold llegó, lo hizo solo. Lo que de por sí ya era extraño, dado que les dijo que les presentaría a alguien y por eso había insistido tanto en que tenían que salir por el cumpleaños de Crystal.

«Entre más rápido termine esto, mejor», pensó la morena antes de apurarse a tomar la bebida que le habían pedido, el licor rapó su garganta provocando una mueca en su rostro; pero de todos modos elevó la copa y el camarero la remplazó por otra.

—Veo que alguien quiere empezar la noche temprano —Gold se rió mientras la empujaba por el hombro, Silver solo roló los ojos.

—Tal vez solo no quiere estar cerca de ti— el odio destiló en sus palabras, pero el aludido ni se inmutó; ya tenía más que claro que reaccionaría así y todavía sabiéndolo lo había amenazado cuando lo único que quería era llamar su atención.

Vamos, Silver tenía que estar más que ciego si es que no veía las _ganas_ que le traía. Crystal al parecer tampoco lo notó, pues abrazó al pelirrojo por el cuello mientras reía al robarle su bebida.

—_Uhg_, eso es asqueroso— la chica se quejó dejando el vaso en la mesa, Silver le sonrió limpiando con uno de sus dedos el pequeño hilo de brandy que Crystal tenía por la comisura de sus labios y fue entonces que Gold lo jaló para con él.

—Ven conmigo, es hora de que bailes. —La mirada dorada era amenazante para cuando miró a la chica a la cual el alcohol ya le estaba pasando factura, se rió tontamente y los corrió con un ademán; que hicieran lo que quisieran ella estaba casi lista para irse.

Bebió lo que Gold había pedido y lo escupió debajo de la mesa, joder con esos chicos que pedían cada cosa extraña; al menos a ella le habían pedido algo dulce y embriagador.

—¿Estás sola?

Crystal se incorporó hasta casi chocar con alguien de pleno rostro.

Una chica de cabello castaño y aspecto de muñeca estaba frente a ella, vestía un vestido rojo muy llamativo y que resaltaba los lugares exactos que debía mostrar sin que la llamaran vulgar. Crystal se removió un poco inquieta, la intensidad de esos ojos marrones estaba a punto de derretirla.

—Mis amigos están bailando— señaló hacia la pista, aunque la pareja no se miraba por ningún lado—, por ahí en algún lugar.

Se rió, no pudiendo controlar su reacción y la joven desconocida le sonrió de vuelta. Fue entonces que recordó que acababa de escupir y se limpió la boca con rapidez.

—¿Está bien si me siento?

Antes de que contestara con un si la chica ya se había acomodado a su lado y la seguía observando con sus intensos orbes marrones, la sonrió coqueta mientras una de sus manos se acercaba a la de Crystal.

La morena la observó detenidamente, su mente en medio de la bruma intentaba advertirle que la otra estaba demasiado cerca y eso solo significaba peligro; pero una parte de ella le decía que no estaba mal dejarse llevar de vez en cuando.

Uh, aquello era tan confuso y aquellos labios rosas estaban llamándola.

—Lo siento.

Sin que reaccionara tomo la nuca de la castaña y la besó con ganas, degustando el sabor de cereza de su boca; acarició con la lengua aquel mangar y lo mordió con satisfacción cuando escuchó un gemido de la chica.

Crystal se estremeció cuando sintió la mano de la castaña colarse por debajo de su blusa, acariciando su vientre y empezando a subir lentamente. Se separaron solo para verse un segundo, un pequeño hilo de saliva corría libre de sus bocas y se volvieron a unir mientras Crystal era recostada en el sofá de aquella mesa. La chica del vestido mordió el cuello de la morena y escuchó con satisfacción los gemidos de lo profundo de su garganta; sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba rindiéndose a las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

El cabello negro esparcido por el sofá y las mejillas cubiertas de rojo le daban un aspecto seductor a Crystal, mientras que los ojos marrones la devoraban por completo una de las manos de la chica se metió entre su pantalón provocado un respingo y que la morena se aferrara con fuerza a sus muñecas.

—No aquí. —Pidió con la poca cordura que le quedaba, si Silver y Gold regresaban no quería ni imaginar qué pensarían al verla así a merced de una extraña.

—Por aquí entonces.

La chica le sonrió arrastrándola con ella al baño.

コトネ

Crystal se incorporó de golpe, su cabeza estaba matándola como nunca antes lo había hecho. Incluso partes de su cuerpo que no conocía estaban doliéndole; sobre todo sus caderas como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

Se estiró a pesar del dolor y notó que estaba completamente desnuda. Parpadeó confundida y al final notó a su alrededor; no era su departamento. De hecho ni siquiera era el departamento de Silver o la casa de Gold, era un lugar completamente desconocido.

Como si su cerebro quisiera joderle aun más, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella y se sonrojó.

«Bese a una chica… y me gustó», pensó abrazándose a la almohada que tenía a su alcance, entonces reaccionó cuando miró al otro lado de la cama.

Era una fotografía. Pero no era una simple imagen sin significado, ahí estaba la chica de la noche anterior.

Y estaba ella.

—Veo que estas despierta, Crystal. —la castaña apareció en la puerta con solo una bata puesta en su cuerpo, sospechaba que debajo no habría nada más que la piel cremosa de la chica.

—Kotone.

—Así que me recordaste, querida prima—. La chica levantó la barbilla de la morena y la besó con ganas, disfrutando la contradicción que había en la otra.

Crystal se debatió entre salir corriendo y olvidar aquello, pero el fuego que había en su cuerpo difícilmente la dejó moverse.

_Feliz cumpleaños._

Fue el susurro que hubo en sus oídos antes de dejarse envolver de nueva cuenta en la pasión de aquella chica, una que siempre había amado.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "<strong>Con voz y voto<strong>", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
